UR Subdivision: Tenebrous
Ever since Tenebrous had sunk both the Omega and Armageddon in what was one of the most decisive battles in the ISAF/UR war, he has been proven to be quite the deadly force. This information is mainly about him, as he is one of our most deadliest enemies. History We had first tried gathering information from external sources but to no avail. The ISAF has only begun to uncover old information about one of the greatest ISAF Admirals to command a vessel. His name was Deus. Born in Canada, he was a son to a legendary ISAF Commander originally known as Lance. Not much was recorded during his childhood except for the fact that he had been drafted into the ISAF at the age of seventeen. During the 8 years he served with the ISAF, he had gone up the ranks from Chief Warrant officer to Vice Admiral. His friends had always called him sure shot, as every command he made resulted in a victory for the ISAF. He was one of the key people that allowed the ISAF to win against the UR during the 'Old War', which occured roughly a decade ago, when the UR had much more numbers. Deus had started to see how power hungry the ISAF 'apparently' had become and before the war ended sent 10 of the ISAF's best ships to sink. After that he left, erasing almost all of his connections with the ISAF. When the UR was defeated and the ISAF disbanded for that time, Deus Bided his time for 10 years, waiting. When the UR rose again after the ISAF took to power, Deus showed no signs of hesitation to join in. In just a short amount of time, he's proven his worth and has become one of the most dealiest Admirals of the UR (and in that time he had changed his name to Tenebrous). He managed to reverse engineer the Prototype Omega, the ISAF's top Super Warship and also managed to sink it along with 3 other ships, resulting in the largest loss the ISAF has ever seen. He is currently working on building newer ships under his Typhon Elite class. His Status is Healthy, as he has won just about every single encounter with the ISAF with just minimal losses. Behaviour From observation taken from battle and archived records in our database, it appears that Tenebrous (formerly known as Deus) was a very calculative man. Withdrawed and was always calm in the midst of chaos. He is always working on new tech, as seen when he reverse engineered the Prototype Omega. Tenebrous is a very intelligent man and always plans and anticipates for the worst. It appears that Tenebrous is very Optimistic, knowing that he will win in every battle he comes across. He seeks power and dislikes how money plays as a factor in the world. He's somewhat a hippocrite, although he denies and kills anyone who calls him so. Navies Tenebrous seems to take part in the following navies: *The Oddyssey, Fleet Admiral *The Uprising Retaliation, Admiral Chief of Naval Operations Tenebrous' Ships We are still continuing to gather data on all of his ships. Information will be posted soon. Category:Flagged